sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
White Water Festival
Theme Male Lead:Just head on, Hit dead on, And don’t think about anything else. Give a shout, make a quick attack to chase your worries out. Let’s go all out; take this chance before it’s gone Female Lead:I won’t run til’ I’ve won, Rain or shine, I’m gonna reach the end. On the way, gonna make a full reversal over every wall. And through it all, I will shout “hallelujah” Male Lead:Through every confrontation, I can feel our passion overheating. Throw out hesitation, Make a roar that thunders out like lightning. Female Lead: No need to keep thinking, Just continue linking together all the pieces that will make up your own path. Male and Female Lead: Pokemon mon, Pokemon mon, Pokemon mon, Male Lead with female backup: Destiny is calling to me. Oh yeah, I’ll face all my fears. Oh yeah, Through all of my years Male and Female Lead:Pokemon mon, Pokemon mon, Pokemon mon, Female Lead with male backup: I know I am never alone. Oh yeah, I’ll never back down. Oh yeah, Male and Female Lead: Let’s head out together, and see what is waiting out there!! Female Lead:1, 2, 3 We’re Ready, Ok! The Tailwind shows the way Male Lead: Press on through it all, and see just what’s in store today! POKEMON! ---- Festival Info The White Water Festival is an annual Pokémon festival on Mobius where Pokémon trainers compete with each other in various activities to determine who is the best of the best. The league isn't just limited to Pokemon and Gym Battles, but there are also other things to do through out. The things that festival-goers can partake in are: The White Water League: where Trainers take on Gym Battles, the Elite Four and the Champion to determine the strongest. The Exquisite League: where trainers compete against each other in Pokemon Contests to prove who has the most talented Pokemon. PokeAthlons: Where trainers can complete in sports themed challenges and excersise with their Pokemon. Star Maker Studios; Where trainers make Pokemon movies to starring them and their Pokemon/ The Performer League: Where trainers create clothes, answer trivia and various other things to prove who is the best Pokemon Performer. The Battle Kingdom: Where trainers can use one of five buildings to test their trainer skills if they like battling but don't like Gym Battles. And, The Poke Park: Where trainers who don't want to do the above can just enjoy the rides and attractions based on various Pokemon. All while staying in a luxurious hotel. ---- The White Water League In the White Water League, trainers travel all over the region to various areas and battle the Gym Leader there for a Badge. Listed below are the Gym Leaders, where they take residence, their badge, how many Pokemon they will use in the battle, the Weather or Lighting condition you will find in their gym, and their Pokemon Roster After you beat all of the Gyms, you move onto a tournament where everyone that has beaten the gym battles can battle each other for the right to face the Elite Four, then whoever wins that moves onto the Elite Four, who for the most part are the same as the gym leaders, except they don't give out badges. And after beating them, you finally move onto the champion. The Gym Leaders 1st Gym Leader. William the Otter. Residence:Sol Hills. Badge:Produce Badge. Type Preference:Grass. Pokemon Used: 2 Weather or Lighting Condition:Flowers Falling. Pokemon: Bulbasaur (Bart) :Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Hidden Power Fire, Sleep Powder. Chikorita (Anita) :Aromatherapy, Synthesis, Giga Drain, Hidden Power Fighting Treecko (Peco) :Swords Dance, Acrobatics, Drain Punch, Bullet Seed. Turtwig (Ludwig) :Stealth Rock, Reflect, Light Screen, Seed Bomb. Snivy (Sina) :Leaf Storm, Synthesis, Glare, Hidden Power Ice Chespin (Chester) :Bulk Up, Synthesis, Seed Boob, Rock Slide. 2nd Gym Leader. Oria the Tanuki Residence:Chase Town. Badge: Voyance Badge. Type Preference:Psychic. Pokemon Used: 2 Lighting or Weather Condition: Candlelight. Pokemon: Kadabra (Adam) : Psychic, Thunder Wave, Encore, Signal Beam. Girafarig (Faris) : Nasty Plot, Baton Pass, Psychic, Hyper Voice. Mime Jr. (Mike) : Barrier, Baton Pass, Taunt, Subsitute. Chingling (Gin) :Hypnosis, Reflect, Light Screen, Wish. Woobat (Tabitha) : Calm Mind, Stored Power, Heat Wave, Roost. Meowstic Female (Emma) : Psychic, Shadow Ball, Thunder Wave, Hidden Power Fighting. 3rd Gym Leader. Zeze the Hawk Residence: Sky Villa Badge: Altitude Badge. Type Preference:Flying. Pokemon Used: 3 Weather or Lighting condition:Blistering winds. Pokemon: Pidgeot (Geoff) :Brave Bird, Return, Defog, Roost. Noctowl (Nowind) :Roost, Defog Night Shade, Toxic. Rufflet (Reflet) :Bulk Up, Aerial Ace, Superpower, Subsitute. Staravia (Tira) :Double-Edge, Brave Bird, Quick Attack, Final Gambit. Unfezant (Dez) :Tailwind, U-turn, Hypnosis, Return. Fletchinder (Derek) :Swords Dance, Acrobatics, Will-O-Wisp, Roost. 4th Gym Leader. Fa the Rabbit Residence:Nora Nuka Mountain Badge:Moon Badge. Type Preference;Dark. Pokemon Used: 3 Weather or Lighting condition:Pitch black. Pokemon: Mightyena (Xena) :Crunch, Sucker Punch, Play Rough, Iron Tail. Zorua (Rune) : Nasty Plot, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Hidden Power Fighting, Umbreon (Umbra) :Wish, Moonlight, Heal Bell, Foul Play. Houndour (Maud) :Fire Blast, Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Destiny Bond. Malamar (Armagus) : Superpower, Knock Off, Rest, Sleep Talk Pawniard (Hilde) :Knock Off, Iron Head, Sucker Punch, Protect 5th Gym Leader. Neol the Mouse Residence:Charade Valley. Badge Powder Badge. Type Preference:Fire. Pokemon Used: 4 Weather or Lighting condition:Intense heat. Pokemon: Combusken (Ken): Baton Pass, Protect, Focus Blast, Fire Blast. Typlosion (Flo) :Eruption, Fire Blast, Focus Blast, Hidden Power Grass. Charizard (Dart) :Heat Wave, Dragon Pulse, Focus Blast, Protect Monferno (Fern): Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, U-turn. Emboar (Baro) : Superpower, Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Earthquake and. Delphox (Delphine): Fire Blast, Psyshock, Calm Mind, Substitute. 6th Gym Leader. Daniel Douglas Residence:Glitter Forts Badge: Nickel Badge. Type Preference:Steel. Pokemon Used: 4 Lighting or Weather Condition:Sandstorm. Pokemon: Magneton (Zion) : Thunderbolt, Flash Cannon, Magnet Rise, Hidden Power Water. Mega Steelix (Alex) :Earthquake, Roar, Heavy Slam, Stealth Rock Bronzong (Broni) :Stealth Rock, Gyro Ball, Toxic, Protect. Aegislash (Weiss) :King's Shield, Gyro Ball, Toxic, Pursuit. Bastiodon (Astrid) :Stealth Rock, Toxic ,Roar, Magic Coat. Klefki (Kiefer) :Imprison, Draining Kiss, Spikes, Foul Play. 7th Gym Leader. Digit the Chinchilla Residence: Spiralsong City Badge: Lluvia Badge Type Preference: Water. Pokemon Used: 4 Weather or Lighting condition: Rain Storm. Pokemon: Mega Blastoise (Eloise) :Rapid Spin, Scald, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam. Croconaw (Crocker) :Swords Dance, Waterfall, Ice Punch, Aqua Jet. Marshtomp (Marcia) :Curse, Earthquake, Ice Punch, Rest. Prinplup (Prince) :Scald, Toxic, Protect, Defog. Samurott (Muto) :Swords Dance, Waterfall, Megahorn, Aqua Jet. Greninja (Ninian) :Spikes,Surf,Dark Pulse,Hidden Power Fire. Final Gym Leader. Flora the Wolf Residence: Flora's House Badge: Lasting Badge. Type Preference:Normal. Pokemon Used: 5 Weather or Lighting condition:None. Pokemon: Miltank (Milie) :Curse, Body Slam, Milk Drink, Heal Bell. Furfou (Franc) :Toxic, Thunder Wave, U-Turn, Return.. Ambipom (Ampi) :Fake Out, Double Slap, Low Kick, Knock Off. Diggersby (Riggers) :Return, Earthquake, Quick Attack, Swords Dance. Mega Lopunny (Lopna) High Jump Kick, Encore, Ice Punch, Healing Wish. Sawsbuck (Sawa) : Swords Dance, Horn Leech, Double-Edge, Baton Pass. ---- Elite Four The Elite Four will test a trainer's skills to determine if they are ready to face the League Champion. 1st Elite Four Member. Eile the Cat Type Preference: Fighting. Weather or Lighting condition:Tornado. Pokemon: Sawk (Socko) :Close Combat, Knock Off, Ice Punch, Earthquake. Throh (Thraja) :Circle Throw, Sleep Talk, Bulk Up, Rest. Pangoro (Oron) :Drain Punch, Swords Dance, Poison Jab, Knock Off. Mega Lucario (Luro) Close Combat, Iron Tail, Bullet Punch, Swords Dance. Hitmonchan (Chana) : Rapid Spin, Drain Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch. Hitmonlee (Leedo) :Mach Punch, High Jump Kick, Rapid Spin, Stone Edge. 2nd Elite Four Member. Arti the Carbuncle Type Preference:Fairy. Weather or Lighting condition:Rainbow Light. Pokemon: Wigglytuff (Tuffy) :Wish, Protect, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam. Azumarill (Anzu) :Play Rough, Waterfall, Protect, Ice Punch. Mega Mawile (Wen) :Play Rough, Iron Head, Substitute, Pain Split. Slurpuff (Suri) :Calm Mind, Draining Kis, Flamthrower, Rest. Aromatisse (Mattie) :Trick Room, Light Screen, Moonblast, Aromatherapy. Whimsicott (Scott) :Moonblast, Giga Drain, Hidden Power Fire, Encore. 3rd Elite Four Member. Sana the Otter Type Preference: Electric. Weather or Lighting condition:Super Bright. Pokemon: Mega Ampharos (Harold) :Volt Switch, Dragon Pulse, Rest, Sleep Talk Dedenne (Denis) :Nuzzle, Grass Knot, Swagger, Hidden Power Fighting. Plusle (Prai) :Nasty Plot, Thunderbolt, Hidden Power Ice, Baton Pass. Minun:(Mai) : Nasty Plot, Baton Pass, Encore, Thunderbolt. Pachirisu (Chris) :Cover, Volt Switch, Super Fang, Toxic. Emolga (Algol) :Tailwind, Shock Wave, U-Turn, Air Slash. 4th Elite Four Member. Burst the Fox Type Preference: Dragon. Weather or Lighting condition:Hurricane. Pokemon: Dragonite (Nita) :Outrage, Extreme Speed, Fire Punch, Earthquake. Haxorus (Rusty) :Swords Dance, Dual, Dragon Dance, Poison Jab. Garchomp (Gackt) :Earthquake, Dragon Tail, Stealth Rock, Toxic. Goodra (Gumi) :Dragon Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Muddy Water. Mega Salamence (Chance) :Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, Roost, Hydro Pump. Hydreigon (Hay Lin) :Taunt, Roost, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse. After beating the Elite Four,the challenger then goes on to face the Champion. ---- Champion Battle After beating the Elite Four,the challenger is transported to the Ambrosia Palace and meets up with the Champion:The strongest trainer on Mobius. Champion:Dani the Bat who doesn't use one particular type, but she does use 6 Eeveelutions. Lighting or weather condition:A battle in the stars. Her Pokemon: Sylveon (Sylvia): Calm Mind, Moon Blast, Shadow Ball and Hidden Power Ground. Jolteon (Jones) :Thunderbolt, Signal Beam, Hidden Power Water and Volt Switch. Flareon (Arnet) :Flare Blitz, Superpower,Quick Attack and Baton Pass. Vaporeon (Ravi) :Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Hidden Power Grass and Rest. Leafeon (Alfie) :Swords Dance, Leaf Blade, Knock Off and Return. Espeon (Chese) : Baton Pass, Yawn, Shadow Ball, Psychic. After beating the champion,the challenger is declared the new champion. And can choose to relieve the losers place or let them keep their position. ---- The Exquisite League In the Exquisite League, Pokémon Coordinators travel to five different cities in order to compete in Pokemon Contests. Each city's Contest involves one of five particular traits being judged by a panel of judges. The traits that are judged consists of: Beautifulness, Coolness, Cleverness, Toughness and Cuteness. Traits are judged in what are called Appeal Rounds. Each Appeal Round gives Pokémon Coordinator five turns to show off a move that corresponds with the trait that's highlighted. Each trait has a special event that takes place in between the Appeal Round and the announcement of the winner. If a Pokémon Coordinator is able to win the contest, they will face the Contest Master, who runs the contest. And if they are able to win that, they receive a Ribbon as proof of their win and if they win a ribbon from each Contest, they will move onto the Grand Contest where if they win that, they will be declared the best Pokémon Coordinator. Below are the cities that each contests take place in, along with their trait,their ribbon, the special event and the Contest Master along with their Pokemon. Contest Info Contest Master: Hannah the Fox. Pokemon: Miltoic, Moves: Rain Dance, Surf, Hail, Ice Beam. Contest Trait: Beautifulness. Location: Ignis Meadow. Special Event: Dance Competition. Ribbon: Ignis Ribbon. Contest Master: Stone the Echidna. Pokemon: Altaria, Moves: Attract, Disarming Voice, Growl, Hone Claws. Contest Trait:Cuteness. Location: Signer's Cliff. Special Event: Singing Competition. Ribbon: Sign Ribbon. Contest Master: Dylan the Snow Leopard. Pokemon: Gardevoir, Moves:Calm Mind, Stored Power, Psychic, Confusion. Contest Trait: Cleverness. Location: Awk Marina. Special Event: Chemistry Competition. Ribbon: Marine Ribbon. Contest Master: Uriah the Jaguar. Pokemon: Nidoking, Moves: Thrash, Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Strength. Contest Trait: Toughness Location: Crimson City. Special Event: Pokemon Battle. Ribbon: Crim Ribbon. Contest Master: Coffee the Wolverine Pokemon: Sceptile, Moves: Cut, Hyper Beam, Dragon Claw, Brick Break. Contest Trait: Coolness. Location: Pop Pop Town Special Event: Costume Show. Ribbon: Pop Ribbon. Grand Contest Info At the Grand Contest, the winners of the five normal contest come to compete against each other in three rounds: Dance, Appeal and then the Battle round. After each round is over, the winner with the highest overall score will go on to face the Grand Contest Champion in all three rounds again of a random trait, and if they win, they will be declared the best Pokemon Coordinator. Grand Contest Champion: Ginka the Chameleon. Pokemon: Pikachu, Moves: Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle. ---- Category:Event Category:Pokémon Leagues